1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a adornment clamping device, and more particularly to an adornment clamping device having an elongate bar, a neck portion connected between an object and the elongate bar and a through hole defined in the adornment with a slit communicating with the through hole. The elongate bar is able to be inserted through the through hole and because of the slit, the elongate bar is able to have a press fit with the adornment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional adornment may be used on the barrette, brooch, the pen carriage, the book carriage and so on, in order to increase the attraction to the customers. However, because most of the adornment are adhered to an item with adhesive, they are quite difficult to take it off once the adornment is securely attached to the item. Under such a circumstance, users will almost have no chance to change the adornment to go with the clothes or any other personal accessories. To overcome the shortcoming, a new method of clamping the adornment to the base of the item is developed, which uses a post extending outward from the base so as to be inserted through a hole defined in the adornment. By means of the connection between the post and the hole, the adornment is able to be secured on the item and the user is able to change the adornment whenever is necessary. Although the post-hole connection between the adornment and the item enables the user to change whatever he/she likes, this simple connection between the adornment and the item is loose and the adornment is quite easy to detach from the item so that a need to improve the connection between the adornment and the item is necessary.
It is an objective of the invention to provide an improved adornment clamping device to obviate and/or mitigate the aforementioned problems.